Dance, Alfred, Dance
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: Making the not so thought out decision to join Ballet for a school project, Alfred is forced to work with Ivan, who couldn't be any creepier, calling him Sunflower all the time and other such nonsense. AU. America/Russia. Other typical pairings.
1. As It Began

**A/N**

**I haven't written, or finished a story on FanFiction in almost a year. But I put a lot of thought into this one, and decided it had to be done. It was mostly inspired by the song Time to Dance by Panic! At the Disco, but also by this really good story I read a while back. All translations will be at the end,!**

**Author: Compulsive**

* * *

It wasn't until Junior year things started to get weird. For my Journalism class, I had to join a club or 'start a hobby' that everyone at school would be shocked to find out about, and then we had to do an expose about ourselves. Luckily for me(or unluckily I should say), Dad suggested I join Matty's ballet class...and at first I completely disagreed. Why the _hell_ would I do something as fruity as join a ballet class. Then I heard an apposing argument that served Ballet justice.

"It just like all chicks, and three dudes. Max. Plus all the girls there are usually super skinny, and all you have to do lift them up a few times. It's a super great way to meet girls, dude." Antonio knew all about ballet cause he was forced to take it when he was younger, and had only recently weaseled his way out.

So I did it. I made the terrible mistake of signing up.

Then Matty brought me my outfit: my tights, my shoes, and my 'dance belt'. It was like if a jock strap and a thong cross bred. Not cool.

I guess this would have been bearable had it not been for the classroom, or 'studio' as they called it. Big empty white painted walls, with mirrors everywhere, not that I didn't enjoy the view...until everyone else appeared. And when they did I knew I was about to plie my way into an insane asylum.

Two words: All. Boys. Not one girl was in this classroom, **not one.** And not that I had a problem with this, but they most of them looked _gay_!

"Francis, Ludwig, Ivan, Feliciano, Roderich, Berwald, and Tino, this is my brother, Alfred and the newest addition to our production." Matt said, rather loudly to get all of their attention.

"Hello! It's so nice to meet you Alfred! You're going to love this year's production I promise!" The one Matt had pointed to be Feliciano said,.

"But you only have two months to learn it, so there will be no time for play in the studio." Ludwig said sternly, placing a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"We should go through it once without him, and integrate him from there."

"But what about Elizaveta?" Tino asked, throwing his leg over Berwald's shoulder, leaning out to do what I assumed was some sort of weird ass stretch.

"She'll be here soon, and to start without her. She's been feeling..." He coughed and cleared his throat, "...Under the weather lately and had a doctors appointment..." The whole room grew quiet, and it was obvious they all had a common understanding about something I did not.

"Let's get started shall we?" Mathew chuckled, nervously. Berwald and Tino paired up, Francis and Mathew paired up, Feliciano and Ludwig paired up, and Ivan went to the back by himself, Roderich in the front, who was also partner-less. Whoever Elizaveta was, I hoped she was hott, and wasn't with the scary looking Roderich guy...

As the dance began the sinking realization that I was going to have to be part of that hit. Only three months of prancing around and then I would be out of there. But the thought wasn't comforting as i thought it was going to be. Just as they closed the performance, Elizaveta entered.

"It's okay everybody! We're in the clear!" She nearly sang, running up to Roderich, who caught her and spun her around. Everyone sighed in relief as she was put down.

"Okay good, but we have to get straight to business. Eliza, liebling, this is out newest member, he'll be partnered up with Ivan."

"He will?"

"I will?"

"With me?" I turned to look at him, and he was smiling. He was the most brooding of the three largest men. A woman, whom I hadn't noticed until just now interjected,

"Yes, yes yes yes yes. How I've decided to work him in, is Ivan, you and Alfred here will work together in the back. To counter balance Eliza and Roderich, here. It will be merveilleux!" She smiled, and laughed. "Oh! Je ne peux pas attendre! Ahh!" She whispered excitedly to herself, returning to her corner.

"From the top boys! Eliza places, places!" Mathew said, pulling me by my wrist to Ivan. I tried to pick up on the moves, but this was much easier said then done. Ivan was so much bigger than me, I was afraid if he tripped, which didn't even seem humanly possible with his grace, that he would flatten me like a pancake.

By the end of the 2nd rehearsal, I had only gotten down the first part, and still needed a lot of cleaning up.

"Stay after with me today, podsolnechnik. I'll help you with the dance." Ivan said, smiling. He was seriously creepy.

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"Podsolnechnik! It means Sunflower in my language."

"Don't call me that, it's fuckin' fruity."

"Unfortunately for you, I will only do as I do." Whatever that meant. I tried to ignore his creepiness, which was pretty much impossible cause his breath smelled like Vodka, and he refused to stop calling me pon-so-blahblahblah. But despite all the set backs, and his increasing weirdness, I was able to get a general understanding of my part. "I can give you a ride home, if this is what you desire?"

I looked around for Matt, who had apparently left without telling me. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said, checking my texts, and slipping into my sweat pants.

The ride home was twice and weird as the whole practice.

"I've danced my whole life. It's more than just class twice a week for me. I practice all the of the times. Breakfast, lunch, dinner."

"Not that that statement made any sense." He peered over at me quickly, then returned his focus on the road.

"You look like Matt, only your more handsome. Matt is very mousy."

"Um...thank you?" I said, hoping he was done.

"Yes; and your legs are more muscular. You are truly like beautiful podsolnechnik." Now I was seriously freaked out.

"Are you deliberately trying to be creepy? Because let me tell you, pal, it's working. It's defiantly working." Ivan stopped trying to elicit conversation after that.

As I got out of the car he touched my arm, "You're very good, and quickly learn. Your talents will be very useful with our up coming show." He smiled again, letting go and returning his eyes, the the road. Now there was no way I'd be riding home with that weirdo again.

-;-

"So what's the deal with Eliza and the Rod guy?" I asked Matty, trying to forget the weird car ride home.

"Elizaveta and Roderich? They're together, she was afraid that she was pregnant. There's was no way she could dance with a baby on board."

"Dude! How old is she?"

"Like...I don't know, eighteen?"

"That's crazy...and what about that weird lady who spend most of the time in the corner?"

"Well, Madame Orthoridge runs her dance class a certain way, I'm not sure how other people do it, but I assume it's not like hers."

"What?" I asked, eying Matt's down comforter. He thought for a moment. "Like, she's very hands-off when it comes to dance. She taught us the just of it and expects us to fill in the blanks, make it clean and smooth, and so on so forth." His phone began to ring.

"Bonjour! ...Well yes, I do, but... l'arrêter! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ça va prendre beaucoup plus de ...God Francis, I'm sorry! Eh bien alors au revoir."

"So who was that?"

"Francis...he's just being difficult." I joined Matt on the bed, he looked a little down now.

"I hate when you talk in French. I can never understand what you're saying."

"I only talk in French to Francis."

"What's wrong, Matty?"

"Nothing! I don't wanna talk about it," Matt laid down and turned his back to me. And we let the room fall quiet, Jazz music playing softly in the background.

"What can you tell me about Ivan?" I asked, fingering Matt's headboard. He shot up, and smiled.

"Why? You like him?"

"Not really, he's pretty fuckin' fruity. Not to mention he's kinda...who am I kidding, he's _super_ creepy!" I replied, shrugging.

"Oh..." Matt laid back down and picked up his phone.

"He said some weird ass shit while we were riding home. He said I looked like you, and that my legs were really muscular, and that I was handsome and stuff...it was weird. Really weird...and he kept calling me Sunflower in his language. It was really fuckin' weir-"

"Sunflower?"

"Yeah, sunflower. Pod-sol-something...I don't know."

"Oh mon dieu..."

"What? Mon dieu what? I know that statement! What Matty, tell me!"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing. Now will you please leave my room, I want to go to bed."

"Oh you really don't feel like sharing tonight, huh. Fuckin' rude ass. Holdin' information from me." I pushed him off his bed and left for me room. What the hell was he 'mon dieu'-ing about.

* * *

**Liebling - Darling**

**Je ne peux pas attendre! - I can not wait!**

**Bonjour! ...Well yes, I do, but... l'arrêter! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ça va prendre beaucoup plus de ...God Francis, I'm sorry! Eh bien alors au revoir. - Hello! Well ... yes, I do, but ... stop it! I'll see what I can do, but it will take much more of Francis ... God, I'm sorry! Well then goodbye.**

**English is my only language, so if you actually speak French and you think it sounds choppy, sorry. Hope you don't mind me densifying Mathew. It's just Ballet is Matt's passion, you have more to say about something you passionate about, right? **

**I hope this all isn't to cliche. Haha**

**Edit: The story gets much more bareable as you read on. I don't particularly like the first chapter, but I'm 99.9% sure the grammar and spelling are good!**


	2. Resist?

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry for the wait! I've been soooo busy...well yeah here it is. I'm not quite sure to what extent this story may go. I might move it up to M depending on where it takes it self. I just know that when I hit M, I looking for one thing. Haha, and this isn't that. :P**

**Also keep in mind I haven't written in like a year...be gentle...**

**Warning: Intense Language. (Is that M worthy?) Awful scene changes. (Hope to be improved in 2nd chapter)**

* * *

It was eleven-o-clock, and we were going on our _third_ hour of what was suppose to be a _two_ hour rehearsal, and Madame _Ostrich_ was pissed.

"No! No! No! No! C'est terrible! From the top!" She crossed to the front and pointed everyone to their spots. "**Five, six, seven, eight!** Eliza across, Roderick, up, spin, back, release! Tino, down! Felici, down! Matt, down! Al, down! Berwald, Ludwig, Francis, Ivan! Ivan! What was that? **What the hell was that?**"

"I-I'm sorry..." He whispered, looking over at Roderick, who sent him a look sympathy.

Roderick cleared his throat to bring attention to himself. "If I may...Madame, we're all extremely exhausted. I think at this point-" He was promptly slapped.

"You know nothing! You will dance until your feet bleed!" She screamed, walking in Ivan's direction. "Or until you get it right." Everyone looked hurt, especially Ivan. Roderick seemed to have shaken off the slap like nothing had happened, and everyone returned to their place. It was like this was normal! I hadn't ever seen Madame do much more then sit in the corner and toss suggestions in every once in a while. But today, this was _her _performance, and _everyone else_ was fucking her over.

"**Again!** I will not accept mediocrity!" She barked. We danced silently, going through the motions step, by step. My feet were killing me, and I could tell the blisters I'd acquired over the past few weeks were all but handling the extra stress well. Matty called them 'battle wounds', but that didn't make them any less annoying.

It had been a miracle that I'd picked up on the dance so easily as it was, though my part was mostly moving up and down and twisting and turning. Matt said I was more of an idle body moving in the background, but we, as the smaller set, were positioned as trees. Not to mention the fact that I'd dedicated as much of my time as everyone else, if not more, just to make sure I could keep up. Matty also said it was good I'd stuck with gymnastics through elementary, and that wrestling had to have kept me extra limber through middle school.

We ran through the dance, twice, and though I saw nothing wrong with it, Madame on the other hand looked at us like we had slaughtered her dreams.

"That's it! I've had it with you _inutile_ dancers! Get out of my sight! All of you! Bring me back something worth looking at Monday!" She cried, kicking Francis' bag across the room.

"She was heated today!" I said, turning to Matty for some explanation.

"She gets like this around performance time. She's just edgy, but it always comes out perfect, so none of us can complain." Roderick cut in, passing us to the parking lot.

"But dude! She **slapped** you! She effin' slapped you!" I cried, following him seeing as Matt's car was right next to his.

"You just get used to it." He opened his door, and throwing his things in.

"Shit. You guys are crazy."

"She just wants what we all want, perfection. If we can achieve even a little of it that would be okay. But okay isn't enough." Ivan stated in a melancholy voice, appearing out of no where.

I had new respect for these guys.

When we got home I just laid on Matty's bed, letting his fan blow on my aching feet. He just sat in front of his computer screen, ignoring me.

"Matty. How do you guys put up with Madame Ostrich's periodic insanity."

"First of all, Al, it's Orthoridge. Second of all, she's not insane, just passionate. We all are...she...she just knows we all put something into this dance, not just our bodies. Like I said, she gave us the backbone, we all contributed our parts, and now she has to snap it into shape."

"Snap, or whip?"

"Alfred."

"I'm just sayin'..." I said, getting up. "And what was up with Ivan?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Matt stated, blankly. I slapped the back of his head,

"Don't be a dick, dude." I left, not even bothering to look back.

I looked down at my phone the contact staring back at me. I really had no idea how it got in there, I certainly didn't remember adding him. Maybe Matty put it in there earlier. But it didn't matter, I sure as hell wasn't about to call and ask if he was okay. He was weird, even if he did look kinda sad after rehearsal today. Perhaps I would ask him Monday.

-;-

Today everybody was hitting their mark, no mistakes, no one too slow, no one had what Feliciano called 'jello feet'. No one but me. I was exhausted, I had been up 'til three in the morning doing homework, then I was woken up 4 by Matt's cat clawing at my ass. Then, the class I usually napped in on days such as these I was forced to take notes in all period. So when I realized I still had to come to ballet and break my ankles trying to spin in perfect unison with everyone who'd been taking dance their whole life, you can imagine my horror. And then, _it _happened.

I went down like a ton of bricks, not that this wasn't inevitable. Now, perhaps I would have been able to pick myself up on any other day and keep going. Perhaps I would have even been excused of my rookie mistake. But not only did I fall right into the arms of Creepy McCreepster himself, he then decided instead of helping me back up, which is _what you would expect someone to do_ when someone has caught them falling_,_ but he dropped me, on **purpose**. After he had caught me so perfectly, **he fucking dropped me.** I may or may not have freaked out a little bit. Although I wasn't sure if it was the sleep depravation speaking, or the ever mounting confusion/creeped out-y-ness...is there a bigger word for that? Whatever :

"**Did you seriously just do that? Seriously?**" So I kinda shoved him really hard, but he just stood there! He literally didn't move at all. I on the other hand felt a little snap, but shook it off, of course it was nothing. Alfred fucking Jones doesn't hurt himself shoving cement filled people...or at least I shouldn't. I carried on until the end of rehearsal, and didn't even notice until Tino pointed out that my wrist was kinda red.

"It also looks like it's bruising, you should go to the hospital tonight and get it looked at." He whispered, while everyone was on the other side of the room. I'm sure he knew how embarrassing it would have been if everyone knew I'd messed up my wrist pushing Ivan."I know Ivan's kinda scary, but he might as well be made of rock, I wouldn't try to fight him. Or resist."

"Resist?" I asked myself as Tino walked away.

I walked over to Matt, who was giggling at Francis.

"Ils n'ont pas à connaître." He turned to look at me, and quickly lost his smile. "What's up, Al?"

"Can we um..go." I said, trying to stay cool.

"I was actually hoping you would get a ride from someone else..." He asked, looking at his shoes.

"_Matt. Your _my brother. I don't even really know anyone else here..."

"Here. You can take the keys..."

"**Matt.**"

"I'll take you home." Ivan interrupted.

"I think you've done **enough** for tonight, yeah thanks." I hissed, seriously about to explode, and then...he smiled. He seemed to enjoy the anger emitting from me! "Stop looking at me! Matt take me home!"

"Matt doesn't have to listen to you if he doesn't want to! He is the eldest brother." Francis said, sounding extra ordinarily snooty.

"That's it!" I cried, throwing my hands around Francis's neck, "You prick!"

"Let go of him, Alfred! He wasn't doing anything!" I heard myself screech like a banshee, and then everything went black.

-;-

When I woke up, I realized I'd made it to the hospital. Not sure how, but I'd done it. First thing I noticed was Matt, fast asleep on Francis' lap, and it hit me why he was being all weird about Francis, _and_ the speaking in French all the time, _and _the fact that he'd wanted me to go home alone. Secondly I noticed the bruising on Francis' neck. At least he knew better then to mess with me. Thirdly I saw my wrist, I'm sure the original damage I'd done to it had been intensified by the strangling. Finally I saw-

"Ah! 'The hell! Why are you so close?"

Ivan.

"Checking on you, podsolnechnik."

"Didn't I say you'd done enough!"

"Obviously not, I had to knock you out to calm down."

"**You did what?**"

"Well, when you starting choking Francis, I just pinched you so you'd sleep. You were to excited. Then Tino told me that your wrist was hurt and needed to be looked at, so Matt told me to take you here."

"You little-" I tried to push him with my good hand but he caught it and started to chuckle,

"Don't want to hurt your girly wrists again, da?" I snatched my wrist away, and shot him a dirty look.

"Matt...Matty!" Matt sat up and pushed his hair back, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh...I just had the weirdest dream..." He said, quietly, eyes still adjusting to the light. He looked over at Ivan. "You really need to stop doing that."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You guys are so fuckin' weird..." The room fell silent. "So, when can I go?"

"Well, dad should be back in a sec..."

* * *

_inutile - Useless_

_Ils n'ont pas à connaître. - They don't have to know._

**Resistance is futile, Alfred. Futile. BTW: Ever heard the song HateFuck by The Bravery? Ivan's theme song? I think yes.**

_**Revised since original posting. :O Revising the whole story. Slowly but surely.**_


	3. Halfway Mostly

**A/N**

**You may or may not see character morph as the story progresses. I hope this isn't a problem, because by morph I mean gain attributes. Particularly Alfred, because he seems to be getting more childish, much like his POV. As for Ivan, just keep in mind, the more focused he gets on something, the more his English gets slaughtered. He has a hard time multitasking, and Alfred is a whole lot of multitasking he just is not fully ready for.**

* * *

After the _incident_, I made it a point to stay as far away from Ivan as possible. He, on the other hand, had made it a point to spend as much time close to me as he could. Whether it be that we were dancing, or in my daze I'd simply forgotten, but I could not stay a comfortable distance from the damned oversized Russian(or were they all that big?). His mere presence was off putting, if you asked me. When we were awaiting our next instruction he would stand there in silence, just looking at me. I wasn't sure if I was to look back at him, or to look away! So I did it. I stood there for a good 15 seconds looking at him right in the ye. Now, you know me, I would never admit this to anyone if I didn't think it would be kept in total confidence, but** god **_was he _**scary**, but wasn't just a weirdo, or creeper kind of scart, he was truly was a force not to be reckoned with. I'm sure everyone was afraid of him, and if they weren't well they had to have been. I mean...look at him! Right?

Now it was Friday, and rehearsal had been over for almost a half hour. Everyone had cleared out, and usually most just chilled in the parking lot talking over parts they'd have to clean up next practice. There was always work to be done. But me, I'd stuck around, milling about the empty studio thinking over my essay. It'd become so time consuming, being a part of the company and all. Everyone was so nice, excluding Ivan. But I couldn't help but still feel like the puzzle piece that didn't have the right fit.

It was in this deep thought that I found myself against a wall, throwing my foot on the bar for some final stretches.

I wasn't sure if I'd wanted to 'WOW' everybody with my dedication and improvement, or make it through just long enough to get the paper done correctly. I looked over my shoulder at the wall on the other side of the room, and switched legs. No, Alfred Jones doesn't do anything half way(usually). Especially not when it involves Matty. Matty put his heart and soul into his dancing, even if in the performance he wouldn't be at the forefront, he was still important. And if he was, so was I. I turned around and looked at the menacing other wall.

"_When you can make it to that wall in three jumps and two steps. No more, no less, that's when they'll take your seriously. You can be as flexible as you want, but if you can't make it that far, you can't do anything in their eyes..._

..._Three. Flawless. Jumps."_

Fuckin' insane. That's what that was, hardly possible, well...it would have been if Matt hadn't already showed me...twice...

I attempted to jump, just one solid jump.

"Looks like your riding a bicycle, podsolnechnik." A voice chuckled from the hallway. I didn't even know anyone was still here- wait a second...did he just say...

"Ivan?"

"Why are you here so late? That brother of yours? He's gone. Everyone's gone home."

"What time is it?"

"Da...eleven thirteen." Shit. Cornered again. What had I been doing for so long?

"Can I-"

"-You need to be flat as piece of paper by the time we preform. No exceptions. I'll help, da?"

"No. Last time you tried to help I earned this prize." I stated, pointing to the bandages on my wrist. "I can just use this bar, and in no time I'll-"

"**No**. 'S no longer question." Was it just me or was his accent getting thicker...and was that a hint of anger in his voice? He began advancing, and the only exit was in his direction. Today, luck was not on my side. "You want practice late? S' okay. Give me leg."

"No, no it's okay! I can definitely wo-"

"_Leg_, Alfred." He was too fucking close, and I'd successfully given myself no way to escape. I lifted my leg carefully and he grabbed my ankle. Maybe this was karma getting back at me for being so mean to him in the car that one day...when his accent didn't seem so thick... Or maybe this was _Ivan_ getting back at me for being so mean to him in the car.

He pulled my leg up, and away from me, I tried to hop toward him with my other leg, but that ended as soon as his large foot stepped atop mine.

"Uh, Ivan...ouch!" I heard something pop! He moved my leg around and I heard a second pop! He set my leg back down and went to pick up the other one. "Woah, woah, dude! What the **fuck** was _that_?" He ignored me and pushed my shoulder against the wall I hadn't realized I'd gotten so close to. Silently I attempted to loosen his weight on me, without victory.

"Stop moving." He demanded in a voice that immediately won over my usual need to defy domination. He repeated the action and set down my leg motioning for me to try the jump again. I watched myself in the mirror float, legs only slightly curved at this point. I gripped the bar at the other side of the room, and looked back at him.

"How did you...?" I looked down and looked back up.

"Magic fingers." He smiled deviously, like he had done in the hospital room. He started walking toward the door.

"Wait!" I called, cringing. "Can I, um, have a ride home...?" Me and Matt needed to stop coming in the same car if he was just going leave me for Francis every other day. This whole Getting-A-Ride-From-Ivan business had to stop. But I was feeling much to tired to start a journey home.

There was silence for a moment.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No?"

"Is there other meaning for 'no' word?"

"It's like eleven thirty! I won't get home 'til one in the morning if I walk! It's probably freezing out there!" I gasped, "What if I get _kidnapped?_"

"Not my problem."

"Mother fuckin' Russian asshole..." I whispered under my breath, watching him leave.

I picked up my stuff, flipped off the lights, and closed the door behind me.

"I changed my mind."

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled, dropping the spare Matt had made me.

"Sorry." After retrieving the key he'd made Ivan had made me drop, I found myself closer to him than I had originally thought myself to be. A few seconds had passed and he had yet to step away.

"Um...you're kinda popping my bubble..." I stated, my head craned back as far as possible. My neck started to hurt as he made no sign of giving me space. I attempted to slide through the small space between Ivan and the wall when his arm popped up to blocked me.

"How about Friday?" He asked liked we'd been carrying on a perfectly normal conversation.

"Friday?"

"For a movie, da?"

"Woah- hoh hoh! I am not going on a date with you. I don't know if your noticed, fruit cake, but I'm not looking for any _'hott_ boo-_ty'_ action." He took a step back and smiled.

"I accept that answer." He said, still smiling.

I sighed, "Well thank you, I respec-"

"-But only because I **always **get what I want, podsolnechnik." I gave him a frank look and locked the door behind me. Better to let if fall to the back of my head and ignore him then to feed his crazy infatuation with me. Tino may have told me not to resist, but it was going to be a cold day in hell before I went along with something I didn't want.

-;-

"He likes me." I said cuddling into Matty's sheets.

"Alfred why do you keep invading my bedroom like this..."

"**Ivan fucking likes me.**" I repeated hoping to get my point across.

"And then you just compla-wait. What did you just say?" Matt said, finally tearing his gaze from the computer.

"Ivan fucking Braginski wants to make sweet love to me." I shuttered.

"Okay he did not say all of...well...he might've..."

"He didn't. But he _might as_ well have..."

"Really?"

"No..."

"Well what really happened then?" He asked, sounding agitated.

"He asked me to go to a movie with him..."

"And you said...?" That's when I realized something a little off...

"...Is that..._hope_ in your voice?" I asked, horrified.

"Alfred!" I tossed off his covers, and threw my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Well,** 'bro-ther'**, if that really if that's even what you really are, you would have told me and tall, weird, and creepy wanted my _nuts_!" I said, exiting his bedroom.

"Alfred!" He called after me, but I was done Ivan and Matt...but mostly Ivan.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was satisfactory. Again, hoping to improve next chapter...**


	4. That's The Work of Ivan

**Author Notes**

**Ookay, so I'm going on Holiday for the next week and a half. But, I hope this is fulfilling until I can post again. **

**Disclaimer: Since I have forgotten to write a disclaimer until now I'm just saying. I do not own Hetalia, blah blah blah, and I do not condone underage drinking or alcohol usage. AAND; that's pot. Not crack or anything hardcore like that. ALSO the plot starts moving REALLY fast, and will probably get you lost if you don't read it slow.**

* * *

"Take it from the top!" Madame called, turning her back to look at us in the mirror. The closer we got to the performance date, the more her mood swings became apparent. Sometimes she would look at us with great endearment...and sometimes she would point out that maybe if we had been laying off the hamburgers, we'd be able to frolic a little better on "those nubs you call feet." But this was something, much like everything else, I had just grown used to.

Now Ivan on the other hand...he wasn't exactly an acquired taste.

"Last chance, Alfred." He whispered, passing me in a jump.

"I said, **no**!" I cried, landing my own jump. The whole room stopped, and glared at me, fearing Madame's rage. "I-I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking at the floor. Everyone returned to their starting positions as Madame silently watched the room shift from her corner.

"It's not a race, Alfred." She hissed at me. I'd forgotten to move in my fright, and was snapped myself awake as soon as I heard my name.

Rehearsal came and went quickly, and I today I wouldn't make the mistake of staying late to practice on my own. But unfortunately for me, Ivan wasted no time making a third attempt at an advance.

"Plan B will have to be initiated if you do not agree to go out with me."

"Initiate Plan B! Initiate Plan B, C, 5, 6, and 7! Be my guest!" I barked, leaving the parking lot.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder as I slipped my key into the hole. "Tino?"

"Hey, Al...don't mean to be nosey, but that wouldn't have happened to have been...Ivan you were yelling at...was it?"

"Well, yeah. He's recently been...pursuing me." I said, in an barley audible voice.

"Oh god...it's much worst than I thought..."

"What?" I asked, horror painted images began to cross my mind.

"No-no! Don't freak out! I meant to say that your...not fitting in with him like the rest of us did! Just...try...to be nice to him. He's...a very..."

"A very...?"

"Interesting character! I can promise you that. He has a lot of pull in the studio...so best to befriend him now."

"And...the...unreasonable request?"

Berwald appeared from the shadows, he was off putting with his stature and lack of communication.

"Tino. B'st we get goin', don't y'u think?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Yeah." He looked up at the larger man, then back to me. Tino took Berwald's hand and they began to walk away. He looked back at me, and gave an awkward smile and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. I wondered for a second if everyone was gay with their partner on stage before opening car the door and sitting down in the car, perhaps I would go out to a party tonight.

-;-

The room is spinning, and everything is hilarious!

"You're drunk!" Nameless girl number one yells, laughter following.

"You're beautiful. Comehere often?" Was that me talking?

"Nice one!" The music is really loud. I wanna dance.

"Take a hit of this, man! It's outta this world!" That burns like a mother fucker...no body else is coughing though.

"It's okay, man, sometimes you choke on your first hit! Hit it again!" I can do that. "That's my man, now next time hold it in, for a sec, then let out out nice and easy." I could do this all night.

Holy shit this is a nice house.

"You gotta try shit chocolate man."

I might as well take a bite. "Dude. It's fucking delicious."

"I know."

"Wanna make-out?" Nameless girl number two.

"Yeah I do-" Oh no. Not right now...shit, there's puke everywhere.

"Clean up on aisle four!" Hell no, embarrassment doesn't happen to Alfred Jones, not at place like this. I swung a punch. Clean hit, right in the jaw.

"It's okay, man. Yourfacegot it!" The party's on my side again. Everybody's laughing, it's still a good time. What's-his-name is out like a light.

I think I'm gonna go to the kitchen.

"What's your name?" Nameless girl number three is blonde. I kinda like blondes.

"Most my friends call me, Al."

I guess we're making-out now. Her skin is sooo soft. What the fuck...why is it...so...dark.

-;-

"Matt!"

"What!" Matt yawned, stretching under his bedding. How could he be sleeping at a time like this?

"Did I go somewhere last night?"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'm sorry." Matt rolled over in his bed, pointing a finger at the computer chair.

"Sit."

"Did I go somewhere last night?"

"Yeah, you went to a party or something..."

"Oh fuck..."

"_Why_?" Matt shot up.

"I just remember getting...so...drunk..."

"You got drunk last night?"

"...Then I took a hit or 3 of something and everything just started moving really fast,"

"**Or three!"**

"One minute I'm throwing up in the living room, next minute I'm punching somebody...and they're face planted in it."

"_**You punched somebody!"**_

"Relax, Matty! I'm fine...I just don't remember who that blonde..."

"Woah, woah, woah, Alfed, what the _hell_ happened? All I know is I got a call, at 3 in the morning from Ivan saying to make sure-"

"_Woah, woah, woah, _**Matt**_._" I hissed, seething. "Ivan. Did. What?"

"You should be thanking him! He brought you home!"

"**Ivan saw me shit-faced!"**

"Hardly, when he tucked you in you were-"

"**-Ivan tucked me in!"**

"What was he suppose to do, you were passed out! I certainly cou-"

"_**-I was with Ivan passed out!"**_

Dad banged on the wall. "Stop it with all that bloody yelling!" A muffled yell cried.

"Sorry, Dad!" We called back, in unison.

"What if Dad heard what we were talking about!" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"He didn't. You know how dad is. And he's right, we need to just calm down, and we'll link together your night, ok?"

"Will that explain how I got this?" I cried, lifting my shirt to reveal the bruise of a bite mark.

"Oh, Jesus...that's definitely the work of Ivan..."

"I think I'm gonna barf..." Matt jumped out of bed, and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me out of his room.

"Not in here you won't!" The vomit feeling subsided, as I felt a headache take it's place. I assured Matt I was fine before laying in the vacant bed.

"And now you invade my bed. Fine, whatever, Al." He took a seat at the foot of the bed, and I curled up into the warm comforter. "So, you left around 11."

"And didn't start drinking until mid-night, I remember because Priscilla brought the liquor, and everyone was pissed cause she was suuper late."

"Okay..."

"Then I checked my clock at around 1:45, and that's when I started mackin' on the ladies...but I took a few hits from the one guy first...and some how I ended up in the kitchen."

"And then...?"

"Well, then I met this blonde chick, and we started making-out...and then..."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"I don't know...everything just goes black after that."

"Well, then Ivan called, and said you two just happened to be at the same party-"

"Yeah, bullshit."

"Why would he follow you to a party?"

"Why wouldn't he?" I said, peaking at him from under the covers. "Because he's a weirdo, and a freak of nature!" I re-submerged myself in the sea of blankets.

"Since we're on the subject I should tell you...I more or less with Francis..."

"I know." The room fell silent. "More or less?"

"How did you know?"

"It could be an array of things."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Matt!" I whined, pushing something off his side table.

"Alfred! Stop destroying my room! Mon dieu!"

"Help me..." I whined, rubbing the bruise.

"I don't know what to tell you, Alfred." I flipped off Matty's covers and stomped out of his room.

"If your just gonna leave angry every time why do you even come in here?" Matt called after me.

"You're not even on my side!"

-;-

Walking into the studio, something didn't feel quite right...it seemed like every time I made eye contact with someone, I received a dirty look. But as soon as everyone had their back's turned, I saw a glimpse of Ivan's wicked smile. Something was very wrong indeed.

Rehearsal snaked along very slowly. I checked my watch every half hour, I wanted to leave...or at least talk to Ivan about what the hell he'd done.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, while we were given a water break.

"Something's in the air, you smell it?"

"Sweat?" Matt asked, watching Madame exit the studio.

"No, stupid. Everyone's mad at me." Matt looked around the room, confused. Of course when he did so, everyone was laughing amongst each other, or correcting each others' missteps.

"Don't take this the wrong way...but I haven't a clue what your talking about."

"Dude..._dude_...**dude**! Look! See! Feliciano _just_ gave me the stink eye, and we were totally cool Friday! ...I think."

"Okay, I did kinda see that...but are you sure your not just imagining it. Feliciano is kinda like weird sometimes..." And that's when we witnessed it. Ivan pulled out a picture and showed it to Tino, and he looked back at us, then averted his eyes realizing we were still watching. Matt, finally showing a back bone for once, walked over to Ivan, and snatched the picture out of his hands.

"Is this what you're all giving my brother shit for?" He yelled, holding the picture above his head. I covered my face, after seeing what it was of. It must have been taken that night I was shit-faced... "Just cause in the picture he's got a dick in one hand, and a beer in the other? Ludwig, weren't you just telling me last week about how guilty you felt for encouraging _poor_ not-so-innocent Feliciano over here to have a three-way with you and Gilbert?"

"Ve?" Feliciano said, smiling at Ludwig.

"Berwald! You're not one to talk. You basically pressured Tino into marrying you. He's only recently getting comfortable with the idea, asshole. And Francis! God...Francis, if you just would stop fucking around with other people, you'd see that I'm in love with you. But that's to serious for you, isn't it? Huh!" The whole room was dead silent. I hadn't even ever heard Matty drop an F-bomb, let alone admit his love for someone in front of a group of people. He looked at the picture again, wiping away tears that were now streaming down his face. "It doesn't even look like you, Alfred...wait a second...Alfred...this isn't you!"

"It's not?" Everyone, including me, said in unison.

* * *

**Hope this didn't move to fast for you, it was suppose to move fast because that's how it was moving for Alfred. He was very disoriented.**

**Satisfying? Review!**


	5. Honestly

**Merry Christmas!**

**A/N**

**So I finished this last night and read over it this morning. Hope you enjoy:O And Murry Christmas!**

**NOTICE: I'm changing from phonetic writing to regular writing when Ivan says: Sunflower. I'll fix it in previous chapters soon. Just letting you all know.**

* * *

"What do you mean it's not me?" I asked, making my way over to the picture feeling somewhat put off. How could it _not _be me? I mean, why would it be anyone else?

"Well, I mean it is you, it's just...not _you_, you. It's photoshopped. Rather poorly done if I do say so myself..." I snatched the picture from his hand and gave it a good look. Oh that was definitely me. No doubt about it. But taking a closer look at the image you'd noticed that it was not my hand, okay maybe the one with the beer in it was mine(probably taken when I was out of it), but the other one didn't even remotely look like it belonged to my body.

Crumpling the photo, I began towards Ivan, who promptly turned to leave. I followed him out the door as he passed Madame, who was returning to class.

"Bathroom?" He asked, in passing.

"Oui." She replied over her shoulder.

"Ditto." I mumbled, still heated.

"Oui, oui!" She called, exiting the hallway.

I pushed passed Ivan, once through the door, and blocked him from getting into the stall.

"If you think I'm letting you off scott-free this time, you're seriously misguided..." I thought of good insult. "Pansy ass." It took a moment for a him to react.

"What did you just call me?"

"Yeah, you heard me, _pansy ass_. I'm done with your bullshit and-"

"-Don't call me that." He stated, agitation in his voice. I smiled, realizing I'd gained an upper hand.

"Don't call you _what_? Pansy ass? **Pansy ass, pansy ass, pansy ah-**" I felt something strong and hard close around my esophagus, and it took a few seconds to register that it was Ivan. I gasped for breath, and found myself strangely frightened. Now, I'm sure your thinking, _Strangely? What's strange about being afraid of being strangled to death? Who wouldn't be afraid of that?_ And yes, fear is something I should have been feeling, but not for the reasons most people would. Instead of clawing at the large hand cutting off my breathing, something far more frightening registered. It felt good. I couldn't help but close my eyes. This must not have been enough for him because after about 15 seconds of me not fighting back, he pulled me closer and began to shake me.

"No reaction?" He asked, looking somewhat confused. Then after what I assumed to be another 15 seconds, he smiled and loosened his grip before tightening it again. He was obviously a wear of the reactions he was getting now, and soaking up every uncontrolled noise and facial expression. I still hardly knew what was going on.

I'd lost count of how many seconds had passes since my last breath when I felt him start to fully remove his hand. He watched in amazement as I gasped and wheezed covering my throat with my own hands. I felt violated and, worst yet, excited.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, eyes fixed on my screen.

"Hey, what's wrong, Al? You came back from the bathroom looking pretty shaken up." I looked back him, then back to my computer screen. I switched tabs to FaceBook.

"I'm fine." I cleared my voice and scratched my neck. This is where I think he started to get more worried.

"I really don't think so. What is this?" He said, leaning over my shoulder. I minimized my web browser. "What are you hiding?"

"Why are you snooping?" He pushed my hand off the mouse and re-opened the web browser. I didn't fight back, kinda wanting Matty to know so I could talk about it with him.

"_The intentional restri...oxygen...sexual arousal?_ Erotic Asphyxiation?" He released the mouse and turned me to look at him. "**Erotic Asphyxiation?**" He repeated, now painted with terror.

"I..." He turned my head to the side and turned on my desk lamp, getting a better look at the fresh bruises on my neck.

"**Ivan**." He spat.

"Just!" I went silent, and he looked at me with worry. "I dunno..."

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I just...I called him a name...and then he starting choking me-"

"What did you say to him to make him start _choking_ you!"

"Pansy ass..."

"Mon dieu! Do you even know why he doesn't like being called that?" He asked, slapping his forehead.

"No! Why would I?"

"Alfred. His late father used to call him that. No one in Ivan's family approved of Ivan doing ballet. Even as he got better, his dad would only come to the performance to tell him how much of a 'pansy ass he was', and how unimpressed it was. He never gained his father's approval, and to this day can't stand to even be called a pansy. Let alone the whole damn thing! It was the one thing he asked of us when the company was put together! He even-"

"-Okay Matt! I get it! God..."

"Why did you even think to call him that? I mean of all the things..." He began muttering if French.

"It's just what me and Antonio were calling each other today in Physics...I'm sorry! It was all I could think of on such short notice!"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to!" Matt buried his palms under his glasses. Silence filled the room again while I gathered my thoughts.

"No. No! It's not him who walked away with battle wounds!" I said, showing off my neck. "He's not the one who realized he had a really fuckin' weird fetish at the hand of his enemy! He's not the one who has to go around school tomorrow with a good excuse as to why his neck is bruised! And most importantly, he's not the one curious as to why he enjoyed it!" I admitted, more so to myself then to him.

"I could have gone without that last bit of information." Matt stated, blankly, turning to leave.

"Sorry." I mumbled turning back to the computer screen.

When I heard the door click shut, I looked back to make sure he'd left. Knowing I was truly alone, I put my hand up to my neck and tried to mimic what he'd done earlier, but my hands were too small. I sighed, feeling unsatisfied. I picked up my phone and went to my contacts. Eyeing Ivan's number I knew I had more than enough will power to ignore the urge to shoot him a text.

Just because I knew I could resist, made it all the more tempting.

_To: Ivan B._

**How did ur number gt in my cell?**

_From: Ivan B._

**I believe I put it in there during one of our first meetings.**

_To:Ivam B._

**Thats kinda wird.**

_From: Ivan B._

**Have you any other reason for this conversation?**

_To: Ivan B._

**Yeah. I wanted 2 say srry, cuz I fel bad...matt told me about ur dad n stuff.**

_From: Ivan B._

**Fine. I forgive you. But only because you were obviously turned on after I choked you.**

_To: Ivan B._

**I dnt no wat ur taking about.**

I quickly went back and deleted his last text, reconsidering what I had just texted.

_To: Ivan B._

**Srsly tho, dnt tell any1.**

To much?

_From: Ivan B._

**It'll be our secret;)**

I was fucked.

I was heading to Matt's car after rehearsal later that week, Matt having stopped running off with Francis everyday, when I felt the uncomfortably close presence of the oversized man on my back.

" 'Think tonight you'll be in my car, _podsolnechnik_."Ivan said, venom in every word. I saw Matt, conveniently falling back into his old ways and Francis's arms. Francis had stopped him, and obviously said all the right things, because now Matt was to caught up in hugging to join forces with me and defeat Ivan.

"Fuck man..."

"No, not yet. I'm gentlemen, you know." I groaned, feeling so stupid for having said that out loud. He led me to his car and I sent Matt a text.

_To: Matty_

**Jst gt ubducted by IVAN wile u were flirting wit stinky mc stinkface. Kthxbai.**

It was awkward enough riding in the car with him as he listened to his weird Russian music, but then at every red light, he'd turn on the car light and turn my neck to it to see the remains of his handy work. I shivered under every touch, feeling all the more defenseless.

* * *

**It's fun writing texts. Btw, anyone else heard about Alfred's little kyptonite? Yeah, it's pretty interesting, Wiki it.**


	6. The Studio Encounter

**Author's Notessss**

**That took for-fucking-ever. I literally re-wrote this story three times, then revised it a third. I hope it's satisfactory at this point. And is it just me, or is Alfred the only one with a middle name? What does the F even stand for? (FuckingAwesome?)**

**Side note, does _anyone else_ start talking like their name is VLADIMIR VON LITCHINSTINE when they break out the Russian accent? Or that also just me? I tried to read out loud to catch mistakes and stuff, my seriously, when I read and try to sound Russian, my voice just goes deep and creepy. I don't know. **

**K. I'll shut up now.**

* * *

I watched his hand travel to the light again, and I pushed it away this time.

"No, fucking stop." I demanded, sounding much more confident then I was feeling. "Where are you taking me?" The car came to a halt, and he pointed out the window. We had stopped at my house.

"Home. Why anywhere else?" That stupid content smile sat on his lips as he slid his hand along the nape of my neck. "Podsolnechnik, I would like if you trusted me." I shifted and my phone fell out of my pocket, in between the seat and the door. When I went to open the door to pick it up, I found it nestled between the foot ledge and a bottle of Vodka.

I laughed, "You crazy bastard." If Matt found something like this in my car, he'd bitch me out like there was no tomorrow.

"Close door." He replied sternly, as I was about to step out. Not wanting to make him angry, I complied, and sat back uncomfortably. Ivan put his hand back on my neck, and began rubbing his thumb in circles. "You know, podsolnechnik, otets called it...ahh how do you say...bottle courage." I pushed out a fake cough, not liking the direction the conversation was heading.

"W-why would you need 'bottle courage'?" I asked, fear stricken as his hand wrapped around my trachea. I felt his thumb grounding itself into the underside of my jaw, and he knew he had me cornered.

"Anything, really." He said, voice barely above a whisper. His thumb ran down my neck slowly, and his grip tightened. I gasped, feeling my airway closing. It was better than I remembered.

_You sick bastard._ I could hear in my head. Matt, nagging me even when I was actually enjoying something.

I closed my eyes, trying not to bit my lip. It was next to impossible not to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was taking pleasure in this. Suddenly he let go and returned his attention to the road.

"I'll see you, Al." He smirked, leaning back into his seat. I gasped, quietly, pulling my bag into my lap.

"Aren't you gonna-"

"-**Goodbye**, podsolnechnik." Begrudgingly I stepped out of the car, and slammed the door.

"That asshole!" I raged, slugging Matt's pillow. "He's totally just playing with my head now!" I turned to face Matty, who was on his computer again.

"Join the club...listen, Alfred, he's obviously doing this because he wants you. Your just letting him get away with it." He paused. "And since when do you _want_ him to pay attention to you? I thought you were Mr. Macho-American-Straight-Man-Dude." I snuggled under Matt's comforter, hoping it would muffle what I was about to say.

"So did I..." I sighed, thinking about in incident in the car. Matt didn't have to know exactly _what _Ivan had done to mess with my head. "This is so uncool...but even Superman had kryptonite, right?" It was a comforting thought.

"Except Superman's kryptonite wasn't strangulation." I heard Matt say under his breath.

"**Shuddap**!" I bellowed, throwing a slipper at him. He turned his attention from the computer to me.

"Seriously, Alfred. If you're going to be in here, stop."

"_If your gonna be in here, blah blah blah._" I mocked, feeling my phone vibrate.

_From: Ivan_

**Tonight was fun, da?**

_To:Ivan_

**Ur an asshole.**

"I'm leaving." I said, picking up another projectile, and nailing him in the back of the head. I think that's when he'd had enough. Halfway down the hall I heard the door slam close, followed by some muttering in French.

I suppose pissing him off was reward enough.

_From: Ivan_

**Come on:) You had fun, da?**

_To: Ivan_

**4real. This is nt kul.**

_From: Ivan_

**If you had wanted more, you should have just said so.**

I sat there looking at the text message. I'd hit reply a few times, but wasn't sure how to respond. I went back and read it again.

_From: Ivan_

**If you had wanted more, you should have just said so.**

_To: Ivan_

**Nite.**

-;-

"Ngg...I find your lack of pants disturbing." I heard myself say.

There was a moment of silence.

I felt a cold finger against my mouth. "I find my lack of pants disturbing, too." I added.

_Silence._

"Shush."

_Silence._

"Ivan?"

"You don't listen very well do you, podsolnechnik?" I could feel his cold hand gripping tighter and tighter. I gasped for air, not fighting the strong hands. When I was sure no air could travel in or out, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breathless feeling of consciousness slipping away.

When my eyes snapped open I was laying in bed. I sat up, feeling the sweat beading on my forehead.

"Fucking dreaming." I huffed, catching my breath. I could still almost feel his cold hands dancing on my skin. "Just a weird ass fucking dream." I tried to reassure myself.

_To: Matt_

**Help me:(**

I straight out refuse to touch myself. No matter how awesomely hott that was.

_From: Matt_

**It's 2 in the morning al. WHAT?**

_To: Matt_

**I had a...scary dream...**

Just clothes your eyes, Alfred. It will go away as long as you don't bother it. Think dead puppies or something...

_From: Matt_

**OMG. GOODNIGHT.**

_To: Matt_

**Ur a terrible big bro. D:**

Fucking strong ass Russian hands...at least if I do it quick I'll be too tired to feel regret.

-;-

After Monday night's...incident, the days sped by. It was time for rehearsal again, and the last thing I wanted to do was see fucking Ivan. But today had went off without a hitch. Ivan had chosen to be a little less hands-y(thank god), Madam was rather tame, and everyone was hitting their marks. All that left was getting home. If I could get home without another incident, then today would be perfect.

"Matt we should leave now." I urged, having broken my vow of never riding with him in a moment of weakness.

"One moment! I have to ask Madam something, just go wait for me at the car." I shuddered, rushing out the door. Ivan was still stretching out.

"Alfred!" Francis bellowed after me. I turned to look at him, getting a little angry he'd stopped me from getting to the parking lot. "Leave poor Matty alone." Maybe Ivan would have been a little more tolerable...

"What?"

"He won't say anything cause he loves you, but mon dieu, I never hear the end of it. Do you even know how much stress he es under? With senior project, and colleges to choose from, he es up to his eyeballs in things to do, and here you come 'Wah wah wah! Look at me!'" He was doing an awful pantomime of me. "Just give him a break. Oui?"

I thought for a second. "Now that you mention it he does seem busy a lot..." He was always typing something up on his computer.

"And yet he finds time to deal with your nonsense on almost a daily basis."

"It's not nonsense..." I insisted.

"Maybe not to you. How he can put up with you I'll never-"

"Are you harassing my little brother?" I heard Matt say from behind Francis.

"Of course not, _amant_~! Why would I?" Matt narrowed his eyes, but lost the thought.

"Alfred, you left your sweats in the studio." I looked down.

"Oh fuck..." I pushed passed them and made my way back to the studio only to be welcomed by the very person I was trying to avoid. I took a deep breath, and attempted to ignore him while I went to pick them up.

"Alfred. So nice of you to join me." I stayed cool, not letting his voice affect me. I slipped into my sweats, and internally patting myself on the back for making it halfway back without showing as much as an ounce of consideration for what he had to say. "You know, it's bad you are so much of coward..." I paused, left foot barely off the ground.

"Alfred, F. _fucking_ Jones is a lot of things. Smart, nice, egotistical at times, and even...on a good day, easy to talk to. But coward isn't even in my awesome vocabulary." I turned to look at him. I saw an evil gleam in that violet stare. I began to make my way over to him. "Now, Ivan, you may be bigger than me, older than me, know words I'm not sure about, and other shit like that, but trust me when I say I could-" He cut me off with a rough kiss, looping his arm around my back, and thrusting his hand into my hair.

I bit his lip as hard as I could, but he didn't let go. I pushed at his chest, trying not to aggravate my almost healed wrist, and finally got a clean punch in with my good hand. I could taste the metallic liquid before he pulled me away by my hair. He started laughing, and I could see the blood lacing around his teeth.

"You could what, podsolnechnik?" He looked down at me, still fucking smiling.

"God you piss me off." I wanted to deck him, and wipe that stupid smile off his face.

"But you are okay with that. Da?" He pulled me into a makeshift hug, and I thought for a moment.

"No. No, I'm really fucking not." He set his chin on my head and when he didn't let go, I realized it was no use fighting anymore. "But you're the only one who knows about my...little problem." He loosened his grip, and I felt him wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Look what you have done." He laughed, showing me the fresh blood laying on his hand. I couldn't help but smile. I looked back up at him and he took his arm off my back.

The room was filled from wall to wall with thick air.

It was different this time when he leaned in to kiss me. It might have been the uncomfortable silence, the fact that I was getting tired of battling him(and losing), or the guilty feeling I was getting from the blood pooling in his mouth, but I didn't fight it. Just for shits and giggles, I even let him deepin' the kiss, hell, I was feeling generous.

His tongue teased mine, gliding along the top, grazing the underside. I could taste the fresh wound, making it a point to dig into it. He moaned against the kiss and I realized what was really going on. It took me a moment to process that I was really getting into it. Now it was _my_ hand intertwined in _his_ hair, _my_ tongue battling for dominance, and _my_ erection poking him in the leg.

"_**Fuck**_." I grunted, pulling away. I heard the door open and my heart dropped. I opened my mouth to apologize to Matty, but when I looked over the door swung shut. I looked up at Ivan, who just smiled. " 'The fuck did you do?" I asked, running over to the door. I opened it to find a man laying unconscious on the other end.

"I did nothing!" He laughed. I turned the unconscious man over.

"**We have a janitor!** _When did this studio have a janitor!_ I've never seen this guy in my life!" Ivan walked over to the door, and held it open. Looking down at the limp body. He pulled me away from the man and pushed me toward the main entrance.

"Come now, we only have three minutes, twenty-four until he wakes up." I looked at him in horror over my shoulder.

"You've done this before haven't you, you fucking fruitcake!" I screeched, being pushed out the door.

"Alfred! What took so long?" Matt called from across the empty parking lot, obviously having heard my cries of terror. He pushed Francis off, and turned to look at us. He look down in frustration and then back up, smiling.

"Dude. That's sick." I said, finally approaching the car. It was obvious he was adjusting his zipper, no matter how he'd tried to swing it.

"What! I wasn't doing anything!" He chirped, nervously, an even more nervous Francis standing behind him.

"I'm sure." I considered if punching Francis was worth the three to four days it would take Matt to get over it.

At least being grossed out by Francis and Matt was enough to make me calm down. Ivan was still following close behind, somewhat mirroring Francis' actions. I turned to look at him.

"You should probably go." I coughed, trying to not think about what had happened in the studio.

He leaned over, "More next time?" He whispered before chuckling and making his leave. I looked at Matt, who gave me and awkward smile and motioned for me to follow.

"Hey, Ivan?" I called over my shoulder.

"How about we make that time now?"

* * *

**-Fin?**

**I'm gonna be honest you guys, I'm almost fully willing to write a 7th chapter and moving the rating up. Just let me know.**

**"MORDDD NEXTD TIMES! DAA?" That's what Russian accents sound like to me.**

**Amant- Lover :O**

******Edit: Decided this is the final chapter, basically because though this idea was EPIC by my standards, the delivery came out really crappy. I hope you look forward to upcoming stories, but this one was just written so badly written...**

******and if I as the writer say that then it MUST be true. **

**Not to mention someone said that they favored not moving up the rating, and at this point I'm leaning more **towards** that.(half because of school work half because of sleep deprivation) Hope this isn't to off putting for you all and you understand... :(**


End file.
